


Fly with Me

by cathcer1984



Series: Catching the Snitch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Sequel to Catching the Snitch





	Fly with Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Allthingsmagical because her comments and her general cheerleading made me write this and sort-of, kind-of but not really what she asked for! Title not really my best work either, sequel possibly my worst. Un-beta'd too.

Draco sighed happily as his legs tightened around Harry’s waist encouraging him to speed up his thrusts into Draco’s willing body. Harry stroked a hand through the sweaty blond hair and pressed his lips to Draco’s as his thrusts became erratic as he got closer to his orgasm.

Harry reached his free hand down to stroke and tug at Draco’s erection in time with his thrust so they came within moments of each other; Harry shouting out Draco’s name as the blond reverently whispered “Harry” into the sweaty skin of his neck.

Collapsing on top of Draco, Harry turned his face into Draco’s chest “that was fantastic.”

“Indeed.” Draco closed his eyes, fingers stroking up and down Harry’s spine. After a few moments Harry shifted which caused Draco to tighten his legs around Harry’s waist and clench his hand over Harry’s hip “don’t go.”

“I have to I’ve got to get Fred.”

“You told me Hermione was happy to have him spend the night.”

Harry rolled off the bed and looked around for his jeans which he tugged on when he found them by the door “she is but-“

“But you don’t want to stay, is that it?” Draco sat up pulling the duvet up to cover himself.

“If something happens to him, she won’t know to firecall here.”

“She’d do it anyway, after you; I’m the next person Fred would need.”

“You are not!”

Draco’s eyes flashed with anger and hurt “yes I am! As a Healer I am the second person he needs, don’t worry Potter I’m not foolish enough to think this is more than sex for you. It’s been almost a year, you haven’t told the Weasley’s we are seeing each other. You haven’t told them I’m Fred’s other father and you haven’t told him! Do you know how that makes me feel? I see him and I can’t hug him because that would raise questions, I can’t talk to him without you staring at me suspiciously. So you know what, Harry?” Draco’s chest heaved and the fight left him, “just go back to America... just go. I’m done.”

“Draco?”

“No Harry, I’m done. We’re through; you told me you needed time. I’ve given you that but it has been eleven months, I can’t do this anymore. I won’t see Fred again, not unless he knows who I am.”

Harry stared at Draco “he’s going to miss you.”

Draco let out a sob and tears pooled in his eyes “you’re not even going to fight for me? Fuck you Harry. Besides Fred can’t miss what he’s never had right? He’s never had another Father; he can’t miss me for that, now can he?”

“Wha-“

“Get out;” when Harry didn’t move Draco shouted at him “get out!”

Harry left and Draco pulled the duvet over his head sobbing into his pillow.

XXX

“What’s wrong Harry?”

“Huh?” Harry turned his head away from the window where he could see Draco outside in the garden talking to Bill, and rocking baby Dominique, they whole garden was under a giant impervius charm to keep the rain out.

Harry was inside the Burrow with Hermione and Fleur having a cup of tea, he was doing his best to stay away from Draco, it had been two and a half weeks since their break-up and Draco had looked unaffected each time they had met at the weekly family dinner at the Burrow.

“What did you say, ‘Mione?”

She gave him a disapproving stare, “what is wrong? You’ve been looking terrible for two weeks; we thought you were happy here. Are you missing America?”

“Yeah, I am but not that much. Honestly I’m fine, Hermione.”

“’Arry, you cannot fool uz, any more than Draco can.”

Harry froze “what does Draco have to do with this?”

“We know you two ‘ave been seeing each uzaa.”

Running a hand through his hair Harry looked away from the intense gazes of the women and glanced back at the window. Draco wasn’t there anymore and Harry’s heart rate quickened with worry but the back door opened and Draco came in with Dominique, not sparing Harry a glance.

“Here you mon cher,” Draco and Fleur were the only ones who spoke French and often had conversations with each other and the children. He handed Dominique over murmuring “she’s getting hungry.”

“Oui, eet is dinner time for ‘er now. Excusez-moi” she gracefully rose from the table and went off to feed Dominique.

“Draco, why don’t you join us?”

“That’s okay Hermione I’m have a scintillating conversation with Percy about cauldron bottoms” his tone was heavy with sarcasm and Harry had to bite his cheek to suppress his smile.

“Sit down Draco.” Hermione’s tone offered no argument and Draco slid into Fleur’s vacated seat. “Good. Now what is going on with you two?”

“Nothing, Hermione” Harry was quick to answer.

“You heard the man, nothing.”

“You two have been together for the better part of a year and all of a sudden you won’t look at each other. Harry, you look like you’ve been told your dog died and Draco you’re acting a lot like you did when you first came round.”

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, “you want to know why we broke up?”

“Don’t you fucking dare Draco” Harry’s voice was cold and hard.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief but Draco was the one who spoke “no Harry. I won’t do as you say because it doesn’t matter, now. We broke up” Harry stood suddenly causing his chair to crash to the floor and his body was tense, “because he wouldn’t tell any of you, that we were a couple and that I am the father of his child!” Draco’s voice rose to a shout and unfortunately Molly had opened the door, the whole family behind her.

“Oh my!”

Draco took a deep breath and his eyes shone “I’m sorry;” he stood and looked down at Molly’s hip before repeating more sincerely “I am sorry.” Draco left in a whirl of robes and the whoosh of the floo could be heard in the silence he left behind.

“The rain was leaking in” Molly offered a weak excuse but Harry closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

“Daddy?” Harry looked down to where Fred was standing, next to Molly’s hip; Draco’s second apology was to his son. Fred was looking scared, his grey eyes wide behind his glasses as he looked up at Harry. “Daddy?” Fred was pleading with Harry, but Harry didn’t know if he was begging for it to be true or not.

“We should go home, Fred.”

“NO!” He stomped his foot “I want to know! Is he telling the truth?”

Taking a deep breath Harry calmly stated “I think we should talk about this at home, Freddie” Harry refused to look at the Weasley clan, not wanting to see the disappointment or horror or disgust on their faces.

Tears welled up in Fred’s eyes spilling over his cheeks as he pouted and shuffled forward from behind Molly, Harry moved around the kitchen table and held out his hand for Fred to take “sorry about this Molly. We’ll see you next week” Harry didn’t give any of them time to respond before he picked Fred up, because the boy was dragging his feet, and left through the floo.

Harry landed smoothly and stepped out into his living room, Draco had taught him how to travel by floo properly, and put Fred down on the couch before kneeling in front of him. Harry’s hand rose to wipe away his tears but Fred moved his head away angrily.

“Freddie. I know you’re upset and we should have talked about this earlier and I should have told you the truth. I was wrong.”

“So” Fred wiped his nose on the back of his hand smearing snot over his cheek and up to his wrist, “Draco is my other daddy?”

“Yes, Freddie he is.”

“Okay” Fred slid across the sofa and stepped off it and around Harry “I want to be alone, thank you.” He put on an important air that most six-almost-seven year olds seem to have affected at least once before turning his nose up and walking to his room where he slammed the door.

Harry put his head in his hands and did his best to muffle his sobs as he moved to lie on the sofa, he didn’t want to go to his bed. Since he and Draco had gotten serious Harry rarely spent time in his bed with the blond and he knew the pillows would smell like him. With those thoughts Harry fell into a deep sleep fuelled by misery.

XXX

It was dark when Harry woke and after he checked his watch he noticed it was gone midnight, rubbing a tired hand over his mouth and then through his hair before he stood and quietly made his way down the hall to peek into Fred’s room. Just to check he was okay and asleep, or if he was awake and hungry, Harry pushed the door open and froze.

Fred’s bed was empty; Harry put his hand down on the mussed sheets and found them cold. Harry sat down in shock and an overwhelming sense of helplessness and failure, who could he contact? Hermione and Ron would be asleep and looking after their own children, so would the rest of the Weasleys, all his other friends were in America so that left... Draco.

Harry didn’t want to contact his ex and not in this situation either but needs must. He made his way back to the living room to find his wand when there was a soft tapping sound against the window. He frowned at the owl, ignoring it in favour of finding his wand but the tapping became more insistent now that the owl realised he was awake.

Cursing Harry opened the window and took the note off the owl’s leg ripping it open and ignoring the owl’s bite to his knuckle and its hoot as it flew out the still open window. Harry looked down and fumbled for the light switch, blinking quickly so his eyes adjusted faster Harry read:

Potter,

Fred’s here. He told me he has your permission but he tugs his hair like you do when you’re not being honest. He’s asked to stay the night, if you don’t want that come and get him before six please.

Draco

Harry started blankly at the letter for a moment before heading to the floo regardless of the time he was getting his son back.

Falling out of the floo at the other end was not his wisest move, Draco came silently down the hallway wand raised and Harry said “it’s me” so Draco wouldn’t hex him.

The lights came on softly and Harry’s heart ached at the sight of Draco with his sleep mussed hair and soft cotton pyjama bottoms, that if Harry looked closer he’d recognise as his, “Harry? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I came to get my son.”

Visibly, Draco stiffened at the tone and Harry’s possessive use of ‘my’ as opposed to ‘our’, “it’s half-past bloody midnight Harry. Go home, sleep and come back in the morning.”

“No.”

Draco rubbed his hand against his forehead “if you take him away now while he’s sleeping and he wakes up in a different place he’ll initially be confused. His magic may lash out; he’s not old enough for that yet.”

“Oh and you’re the expert on my son are you?”

“No but I am the expert on children and childbirth. You know what, if you’re going to take him then do it now or else I’m going to be and you can come back in the morning.”

Harry didn’t move so Draco’s wand flicked and the lights shut off plunging them into darkness “I’ll see you in the morning Potter.”

Harry followed behind and opened the door to the spare room, he paused at the sight of Fred sleeping peacefully in the soft light coming from the night light next to the bed, and sighing resignedly Harry stepped back out and shut the door.

“Satisfied he’s still in one piece? I’m not as heartless as you seem to think I am, I won’t take him away from you-“

Harry snorted “you couldn’t.”

“Oh yes I could” Draco stepped close enough that Harry could feel his breath and the heat of his body. “If this went to trial, I’d win because I didn’t take him away from his father, I didn’t take him away from his homeland to a place not associated with any blood relative and almost kill him with carelessness to magic and its laws. I didn’t lose him in the fields, and I didn’t deprive him of a father for six years. You might be Harry Potter, but even that wouldn’t save you.”

Gulping Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out, “like I said: I’m not as heartless as you seem to think I am. It’s late and I’m tired-“

“What did he want?”

“Answers.”

“To what questions?”

Draco dropped his head forward before moving passed Harry and Harry followed him to the kitchen where Draco started to make tea “Fred asked why I’d never come to visit him in America, why he’d never had a birthday or Christmas present from me and, my favourite, why were you and I married like normal parents?”

Draco poured the hot water into two mugs and swirled the teabags around before levitating them to the sink and adding milk from his wand, picking them up he placed one mug on the table opposite him and sat down with the other. His feet on the chair, knees by his shoulders and arms around his legs cradling the mug “I told him the first two were because I didn’t know he existed, I didn’t know he was born. Fred seemed to accept that, though he demanded payment presents as compensation.”

Harry studied the sad smile on his face before hoarsely asking “and the last?”

“I managed to direct conversation away from that and have yet to answer, or perhaps you should.” He put his still full mug on the table “I really am going to bed now, do what you will Potter I’m too tired to care.”

Harry watched him go and didn’t interrupt simply sitting there sipping his tea until he was sure Draco would be asleep. Harry went back into the spare room picked up his son and left.

XXX

It had been a week since Harry brought Fred from Draco’s and they were back at the Burrow, Harry had been fielding questions left and right from shocked but understanding Weasley’s. Hermione, strangely, hadn’t shown up and even Ron didn’t know where she had gone.

Hermione came storming out of the floo two hours later, her face was red with fury and she marched up to Harry and dragged him away from the children before rounding on him, “you son of a bitch! You just took Fred away in the middle of the night, Fred wanted to be there!”

“Hermione, I don’t-“

“You know exactly who I’m talking about! I haven’t heard from Draco all week so I went over there this morning and you know what? He’s gone! And it’s your fault!”

Harry felt his face burning “what makes you say that?”

She held up a letter “he wrote it all down here. That Fred came to see him asking questions and you didn’t get him until after midnight. Waiting till Draco was asleep before taking Fred away, that’s despicable! You disgust me right now- I can barely look at you!”

Looking away from Hermione and her letter Harry sighed “then why are you here?”

“Draco left a letter for Fred and a note for you,” she held them out and Harry took them cautiously. The one with Fred’s name on, he couldn’t open the other was a short note with no names:

I expect you to the courtesy to give this to Fred.

Sucking in a deep breath Harry called out for Fred who was in the next room and came running with Rose on his heels “what is it Daddy?”

“Draco left this for you” Harry handed the letter over and Fred twirled it around.

“What d’you mean ‘left it’, where’s Draco daddy?”

“I don’t know. Just open your letter.”

Fred opened it and stared as a small silver key dropped to the floor as Fred picked it up Draco’s voice filled the room from the letter, like some sort of modified Howler.

“Fred, this is the key to your very own Gringotts vault. There are one-thousand-two-hundred galleons inside already. One hundred for each birthday and Christmas, and I’ll continue putting that amount in for each of your birthdays and Christmases. You won’t be able to access your vault until you come of age.”

“He shouldn’t have that, he doesn’t have the money.”

“What do you mean, the Malfoys are loaded.”

“They were until the Ministry took it all away as war reparations. Draco gives a lot of his earnings to his parents and saves enough to live one.”

Fred was pouting “why did he go, daddy?” Harry turned he had forgotten his son was still in the room.

“That’s my fault Freddie-“

“You made him leave? Don’t you want me to know my other daddy?”

“You are my son Fred.”

Tears welled up as Fred got more and more upset “I WANT DRA-“ with a pop Fred had apparated with accidental magic. Harry stared at the spot where his son had disappeared from, Rose started wailing and Hermione, ever logical, said “we can only hope he reached Draco.”

XXX

Draco was with a patient when Fred popped into the room landing on the floor, Draco stared in shock “forgive me Mary” the woman waved her hand and smiled through the worry on her face as she stared down at the unconscious boy. Draco ran to Fred’s side and rolled him over “Fred, come on, wake up Fred.”

The boy stirred and moaned “daddy?”

“No Fred, its Draco. You’ve come a long way, son.”

“Papa?” Fred’s grey eyes met Draco’s from behind his glasses and he smiled slightly “it is you, papa!”

“You’ve some strong magic there, apparated all the way to France. I am impressed Fred” Draco smiled and picked his son up before placing him on a small bed in the corner of the room “just go to sleep Fred, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Draco stroked the black hair until Fred fell asleep before turning to his patient.

“I am sorry about that Mary.”

“It is fine, he loves you a lot.”

Draco smiled sadly “we don’t see each other much. He must have had a fight with his dad to come here how he did.”

Mary smiled and Draco continued treating her, keeping one eye on his son as he did so.

It was late afternoon when Fred woke up and Draco was sitting in a chair next to his bed side reading, he had already sent a letter to Harry; telling him where Fred was, that he was all intact but tired therefore he was sleeping and he’d have to stay in France for the next week to recover as magical travel would exhaust him again. Draco had told Harry that he was welcome to come but for the love of Merlin not to run away in the middle of the night with Fred because he could cause even more harm, Draco prayed that Harry listened.

Fred and Draco went upstairs, above the practise, to Draco’s flat where he made dinner and then helped Fred to bed as the boy was still weak and exhausted from his explosion of magic. There was knock on the door later when he answered Draco wasn’t surprised to see Harry there, silently Draco let him in and led the brunet to the living room.

Draco spoke softly “why don’t you sit down? If you’d like to stay the night you can have the sofa.” He then sat down on the couch and indicated to the door on his right “Fred’s sleeping in the room on the right, don’t wake him up and don’t take him you could injure, maim or worsen his condition if you do.”

“I trust you.”

“That’s a first.”

“don’t be like that.”

“Why not? You don’t trust me, you never did.”

“Well it’s hard to trust someone who let you wake up alone and feeling cheap” Harry snarled.

“Oh that’s rich! You were the one who was in a relationship, not me. You can’t keep throwing that back in my face Harry, not in every single argument or disagreement, it’s not fair. Your anxieties won’t help you in any relationship, you kept pushing me away and your constant fear that I would leave-“

“Well you did, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, after you pushed me away so far that we both ended up with nothing but bitterness and regret. You’re even pushing Fred away; it’s not fair to him either.”

“I know! Okay I know what I’m doing but I can’t stop” Harry cried and Draco cast a hasty silencing charm at the door so Fred wouldn’t hear them. “I want to, god I want to, but it’s hard. I love you and Freddie so much that it kills me to think that I could lose you, either of you. I see how much Freddie loves you and I grew up without parents, I should have known I wouldn’t be enough. He needs both his dad and his father, Draco-” he paused at the look on Draco’s face “what’s that look for?”

“He calls me Papa.”

“Since when?”

Draco bit his lip “since he arrived this afternoon.”

“Oh, okay then. Fred needs his dad and his papa and I want to work together with you, I know I don’t have a right to ask this but I want to work on us and on raising our son”

“Thank you.”

“What for?” Harry frowned.

“For calling him our son.”

Harry took a deep breath “I know I’ve been a bastard,” he moved off his chair and knelt down in front of Draco taking one of his hands. “I know I’ve done terrible things to you and denying you Fred was wrong of me but-“

Draco’s soft lips cut him off “we’ll work it out Harry but you have to trust me. I’ve been in love with you for a very long time; I don’t want to lose you over this.”

Harry cupped Draco’s cheeks and kissed him passionately pulling away only to rest their foreheads together. Draco smiled and whispered “come to bed with me.”

“Always” Harry murmured, but neither made an effort to move, not yet.


End file.
